


Danganronpa: Imagine

by Takoyaki_Addict



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Boyfriends, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt/Comfort, I have nowhere else to post this work, I have too many ideas, I want to keep them in character, Imagines, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slice of Life, Spoilers, reader is female, various scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takoyaki_Addict/pseuds/Takoyaki_Addict
Summary: A collection of random self-indulgent xReader scenarios/headcanons featuring the characters of Danganronpa. Expect firsts, fluff, and romantic content (or at least as romantic as some of these people can get).





	1. DRV3 (guys): When They Like You...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, dudes, after discovering Danganronpa I was hit with inspiration! I had to write everything down and it would be a shame not to post it anywhere, so here we are. This is helping me relax and combat my writer's block, and it's good practice for keeping characters in-character.  
> For now I'll be focusing on the males with a female reader, but maybe I'll branch out later on and update the tags accordingly. 
> 
> Contains spoilers!

**Saihara Shuichi**

  * Shy.
  * Poor child. He's terrible at this sort of thing, a complete mess. Just being around you makes him flush bright pink.
  * He can't look people in the eye at the best of times. He looks everywhere except your face and has a tendency to pull the brim of his hat down further.
  * He's a very insecure person so he'll doubt himself a lot. Why would you be interested in him? Do you think he's boring? How can he impress you without looking like a total tool? ...Oh god, did you see him trip in the hallway earlier?
  * Kaede is Shuichi's wingwoman. She'll nudge him in your direction and coax him into talking to you, even if it's something as small as "g-good morning, (y/n)".
  * Shuichi's detective skills are admirable but he'll act bashful if you gush over his accomplishments e.g. "Ah thank y-you, (y/n)...but I'm technically not a detective yet. I'm just an apprentice, really... I don't deserve your praise."
  * Shuichi has had to solve many infidelity cases and, as a result, he takes matters of the heart very seriously. He'll assure you he's not a cheater because he wants you to know that if you choose him, he'll be a loyal, attentive partner.
  * He'll support you. If you have a ceremony to attend or an important performance, you can bet he'll be in the crowd.
  * He'll let you borrow a few of his favourite novels.
  * Shuichi is level-headed. If you're struggling with a moral dilemma or if you're feeling stressed and overworked, he'll break the situation down for you with logic. He doesn't want to control you; he just wants to give you some sort of stability.
  * As a sign of closeness, he'll let you try his hat on. He thinks you look _so_ cute in it and the idea of you wearing his clothes gives him butterflies. After all, that's what lovers do, right? For a split second he can pretend the two of you are in a relationship. Dream come true.



**Momota Kaito**

  * Optimistic. 
  * He's Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! He's confident he can win you over!
  * The first step is to make you his sidekick and to give you a fitting nickname. 
  * He's a hands-on kind of guy and he wants to show you his world. He'll invite you to train with him every night and he'll be ecstatic if you agree to try a few outdoor workouts. What if you get cold during these lessons? Well then, he'll lend you his jacket. 
  * He will get salty if you ever side with Kokichi in an argument. Kokichi knows this and he'll hide behind you to escape Kaito's wrath. 
  * Kaito values communication and seeing you upset hurts him. He'll sit with you and talk it out, and he'll deliver one of his dramatic motivational speeches; he wants you to succeed and overcome your fears! 
  * He'll find it easier to open up to you than to anyone else. He has a tendency to bury his weaknesses but, if he ever feels like venting, he'll seek out your embrace. Even heroes need TLC _sometimes._
  * Woe betide anyone who crosses you; hotheaded Kaito will be the first to defend your honour. Chances are he'll go too far and land a punch or two. You'll have to bandage him up if he gets injured, which he will greatly appreciate e.g. "Thanks, (y/n)! A woman's touch is the perfect medicine for any man!"
  * Star-gazing. It's space, it's cheesy, it has Kaito written all over it. 
  * Kaito and the occult don't mix, but he'll try (unsuccessfully) to put on a brave face when you're around. 
  * All in all, he's a typical dude; he can be boisterous and macho, and a bit hard to wrangle at times, but he'll always catch you when you fall "just like a real man should". 



**Oma Kokichi**

  * Clingy. 
  * Oh this boy is a troublemaker. He has a crush on you and he _needs_ you to notice him. He'll tease you relentlessly. This isn't done with malicious intent; he just craves your attention. 
  * Sometimes he'll try to deceive other people into thinking you two are a couple. If someone calls him out on his bullshit, he'll nishishi and say that duh he was obviously lying. 
  * Expect to be touched a lot, not in a sexual way but a playful poke here and there e.g. "Woah, your cheeks are so soft and squishy, (y/n)!"
  * Kokichi will share his Panta with you. Yes, this is a big deal. 
  * Pranks. You'll either be his target or his accomplice, there is no in-between. Your playfulness and willingness to help him makes his two-faced heart skip a beat. 
  * He will test the waters by flirting with you. If the response is negative, he'll say he was lying and back off for a bit. If the response is positive, he'll keep pushing. 
  * Kokichi is prone to jealousy. He already sees you as his so, when someone else hits on you, he'll nip that in the bud by threatening them with his organisation.
  * Speaking of which, you'll definitely be introduced to D.I.C.E. at some point. They know their leader likes you so they'll welcome you with open arms. However, none of the members will dare to get _too_ friendly with you - they must abide by Kokichi's boundaries. 
  * The next logical step is for Kokichi to recruit you. He thinks you'd be perfect for the role of vice-leader (and he totally doesn't want you to sit on his lap during D.I.C.E. meetings oh no). 
  * Underneath it all, Kokichi genuinely cares for you. You play a pivotal role in his plans; whatever happens, he can't let you get hurt. Your picture is pinned to the noticeboard in his room with the annotation "safeguard". He'll never let anyone see it though. 



**Amami Rantaro**

  * Relaxed.
  * The calmest of all the boys. He's so laid-back that a crush isn't a big deal for him. He's naturally one smooth bastard. 
  * However he'd be lying if he said he didn't care what you thought of him. He has a "playboy" aura and there are rumours of him being promiscuous. He doesn't want you to peg him as a womaniser so the first thing he does is dispel that myth for you.
  * Compliments. You could just be chilling together and he'll casually turn to you and say your hair looks lovely, your clothes suit you, your perfume smells nice etc. 
  * Having grown up with twelve sisters, he knows how to act around women. He'll help you with just about anything, whether it be painting your nails, curling your hair, or even picking up feminine hygiene supplies e.g. "No worries, (y/n), you needn't be shy around me. Now what size did you say you needed?"
  * Give it time and he'll open up to you about his family and about how much he misses his sisters. A little encouragement goes a long way and he'll be especially touched if you offer to search as well. 
  * Rantaro is a rich kid but he won't flaunt his wealth. This is partly because he wants to make sure you aren't a gold-digger and partly because he wants to show you he has substance. 
  * Rantaro is the Ultimate Adventurer so don't expect him to stay in one place for too long. He will _always_ say goodbye to you before he sets off. 
  * He'll keep in contact with you while he's globetrotting. Sometimes it's a phonecall, sometimes it's a videochat, and sometimes it's a hand-written letter. He won't leave you hanging. 
  * Souvenirs! Don't be surprised if he brings you back a small gift. It could be anything; keychains, ornaments, postcards, food... He wants to see you smile. 
  * Eventually he'll ask you to accompany him overseas for a short while. It isn't a holiday; he wants you to help him, to have you by his side on his journey. Of course, he'd never force you but the offer is there (and he'd be very grateful if you took it). 



**K1-B0**

  * Confused.
  * He's never experienced a crush before; it's new to him but he doesn't find it unpleasant.
  * This boy embarasses easily; he'll blush and make odd noises, and his ahoge will curl. His cooling fans stop him from overheating in your presence but he'll crash completely if you aren’t careful. 
  * His politeness increases tenfold once he develops feelings for you. You can expect him to ask your permission for a lot of minor things e.g. "May I sit next to you, (y/n)?", "Can I walk with you, (y/n)?", "(y/n), is it acceptable for me to work with you on this project?"
  * He'll try to impress you with his many "functions". No need for a vacuum cleaner or a torch - he’ll get rid of that dust by expelling air from his mouth and he’ll light the room up with his eyes. You need to take a photo of something? He has a in-built camera. Feeling cold? He has a heating system too so you're free to bask in his warmth. 
  * He'll remember everything about you. Your favourite colour? Your handwriting? The time and date of your first meeting? He stores all of this in his database. You have a special file. 
  * Don't praise Roombas, vending machines, or computers etc. He'll get jealous.
  * He'll probably ask Miu for advice...and then instantly regret it.
  * Research, research, research. He'll consume as much relevant material as he can, from romance novels to shōjo manga to wikiHow pages. He wants to understand what he's feeling.
  * He'll ask you if he can introduce you to Professor Idabashi. This is a huge deal for Kiibo; it's the equivalent of you meeting his parents (Professor Idabashi also wants to meet you because you’ve had such a profound effect on his son).
  * Kiibo takes pride in himself and he's quick to rebuff any robophobic comments. However part of him doubts you'd ever want to be in a romantic relationship with a robot. He doesn't eat, drink, or sleep, and his body isn't soft and cuddly. He doesn't know how to flirt and he certainly can't reproduce. Is there any chance of you accepting him as a lover? All of this is worsened by Kokichi's teasing.



**Shinguji Korekiyo**

  * Conflicted. 
  * His devotion to Sister has taken priority his entire life...until now. He can't shake the feelings he has for you; you make him question everything he knows. His attitude towards you will be cold at first because of this.
  * He thinks you'd be a very good friend for Sister but he can't bring himself to kill you. He considers this selfish behaviour on his part. 
  * Congratulations! You've ruffled Kiyo's feathers! Eventually he'll compose himself and take this development in stride. He knows denying his feelings wouldn't be healthy long-term and he appreciates all aspects of the human psyche. Perhaps Sister will allow his love for you to blossom...
  * This man is a traditional romantic. He will court you with compliments and poetry, and he'll kiss the back of your hand. Occasionally he'll bring you a flower and tell you its meaning e.g. "Victorian floriography is fascinating, wouldn't you say, (y/n)? This pink camellia represents a deep longing..."
  * He's possessive. He doesn't like it when other guys hang out with you. Period.
  * He'll invite you to drink tea with him.
  * Story-time with Kiyo will become a regular thing. He'll choose folktales that he thinks will appeal to you. You like horror? He'll tell you Japanese urban legends. You prefer morals? He'll tell you fables. You want something more involved? Greek mythology it is. 
  * He'll ask to take you on as his disciple. Nothing excites him more than the idea of traveling the world with you. 
  * Kiyo knows it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you about his bondage fetish. However he will casually discuss such things with you from an anthropological perspective (and he'll gauge your reaction). Are you interested anything in particular? This conversation is hypothetical...of course. 
  * As for Kiyo's mask... Don't ask him to take it off because he won't, not immediately. He will, however, give you the rare opportunity to earn that trust.



**Gokuhara Gonta**

  * Innocent. 
  * Gonta is a sweetheart. He'll blush a lot and muddle his words and twiddle his thumbs. 
  * His crush is obvious to everyone but him; his upbringing means he has no experience with romantic love. It's only after a chat with the girls (mainly Kaede and Kirumi) that he'll realise the gravity of what he's feeling. 
  * Gentlemen have the utmost respect for women - Gonta treats you like a princess! He'll hold the door open for you, pull out your chair so you can sit down, carry your things... All of this is done in his own goofy way. 
  * Gonta loves hugging you but he's hyperaware of how strong he is; he could snap you like a toothpick! It's for this reason that he's always extra gentle with you. He's scared he might hurt you. 
  * He knows he isn't the smartest guy in the world but he gets embarassed if he says or does something wrong in your presence. He doesn't want you to think he's _too_ much of an idiot. Please reassure him; he needs it. 
  * He'll name a bug after you. Probably a butterfly because "it's pretty! Just like (y/n)!"
  * By the way, do you like bugs? If you do, this boy won't be able to contain his excitement. He'll talk to you about them for hours, asking what your favourites are and if there are any you'd like to see in person etc. 
  * If you're frightened of bugs... Well Gonta refuses to believe you. Good people like bugs so you must like them too - you just haven't been properly introduced to them. Cue your very own "insect meet and greet"! Gonta will ease you into holding a few of his insects. His large hands will cup yours and stop you from trembling. 
  * He'll tell you the truth about his past, about how he was raised by Reptites, not wolves. You have to pinky promise not to tell anyone. 
  * Gonta is a sensitive soul. He'll get tearful if someone is rude to you because he doesn't understand why they would dislike you. This sadness is soon followed by anger; he'll chide the culprit and tell them they "don't know how to talk to ladies!"



**Hoshi Ryoma**

  * Pessimistic.
  * Ryoma with a crush? Hell _no_. He'll do his damndest to stomp those feelings out and he'll become even more pensive in the process.
  * As lovely as you are, you serve as a grim reminder of his past. He lost his previous girlfriend so he'd probably lose you too. He doesn't want to go through that again or put you in any danger, so he'll avoid you. He won't be rude if you approach him but he won't jump at the chance to hang out with you either.
  * Persistence is necessary here. It can be said that Ryoma is testing you...in a roundabout way. Just how far will you go to get to know him? He wants proof of your resolve.
  * He won't talk about tennis at all to begin with and, when he finally does, it will only be to answer your questions about the sport. You're lucky to get that much out of him. 
  * He'll offer you a candy cigarette.
  * Ryoma doesn't think his life is important and he can be nihilistic at times. You won't be able to change him instantly but he will appreciate your tenderness. It's your demeanour that makes him ponder the future; perhaps he won't be alone, locked up in a prison cell. Perhaps the world has a different plan for him, one that involves you...
  * This dude loves cats. If the two of you are walking down the street and you stop to pet one, he'll watch you have fun from the sidelines. Seeing you like that does wonders for Ryoma's mental state. 
  * Ryoma isn't very sexual due to his depression. Instead he'll imagine what it would be like to just wrap his arms around you. To hold you close without the fear of you being taken away... That would be far more precious to him than sex.
  * One day you'll ask him for a game of tennis and (shockingly) he'll oblige - "You're pretty bold, aren't you, (y/n)? I...respect that. Come on, I'll give you one match. Just one."
  * The crux of it is that he doesn't think the two of you will ever be together. He isn't insecure; he's just more of a "glass-half-empty" kind of guy. A woman like you falling for a man like him? That's ridiculous...right? 




	2. SDR2 (guys): When They Like You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part! Sorry it took so long - I wanted to include ya boi, Izuru. He doesn't get enough love.

**Hinata Hajime**

  * Awkward.
  * He's inexperienced with this sort of thing (he hasn't even asked a girl on a date before).
  * Hajime is a man of logic - he prefers not to deal with strong emotions. He'll do mental gymnastics to avoid admitting his crush to himself. He _just_ wants to be your friend, he _just_ thinks your talent is cool, he _just_  likes your smile etc.
  * Hajime loves kusamochi. He'll let you try some, and then he’ll start buying different kinds of mochi to see which ones you like best. Bonus points if you like sakuramochi (his least favourite) because then the two of you can share a mixed box.
  * He'll be patient with you. He'll go along with whatever weird hobbies you have - you might even be able to persuade him to join in.
  * He's assertive and he'll stand up for you. If someone tries to bully you, namely Hiyoko, he'll put a stop to it.
  * He'll spend quality one-on-one time with you, either after school or at a park on the weekends. The two of you will have a special meeting spot. He wants to get to know you better; he won't interrupt if you go off on a tangent, nor will he make fun of you or try to pry into your personal life. This man is a great listener.
  * Advice. Hajime will never turn you away when you ask for his help.
  * As serious as he tries to be, his body and ahoge will betray him. His cheeks will redden and he'll flounder if you point this out e.g. "O-oh my face is red? I...well... It _is_ getting a little hot out, (y/n). Let's find a store; I, uh, need a drink. Then we can sit in the shade."
  * Hajime can flirt...when he wants to. He has a semi-decent success rate. If you don't flirt back, he'll give up pursuing you.
  * Getting close to Hajime requires sensitivity and understanding. He's a reserve course student and he's insecure about his lack of talent. Let him know that even a life without talent is still worth living and that he should cherish what he has. 



**Komaeda Nagito**

  * Afraid.
  * He'll see his crush on you as a stroke of bad luck. He's trash - he has no right to harbour feelings for an angel like you.
  * Expect to be praised a lot. Nagito openly reveres everyone but he'll go the extra mile for you. He'll say that a "radiant hope" dwells within you, that he doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you, that he'll gladly be your "stepping stone" etc.
  * He'll just happen to appear wherever you are. It's almost disconcerting. He'll say he isn't following you, that his luck is the cause, but you can never be sure.
  * You'll catch him staring at you, whether it's in the classroom, on the green, or by the vending machines. He'll smile and wave at you. He isn't trying to be creepy; he's just captivated by you. You're the flower and he's the bumblebee.
  * He won't like it if Teruteru hits on you, but he isn't the type to make a scene so he'll settle for being passive-aggressive.
  * He'll obey if you ask him to stop being so self-deprecative around you. Deep down he'll feel touched by this, and he'll apologise if he catches himself saying something too self-critical in your presence e.g. "Ah, I'm truly sorry, (y/n). You don't like it when I say things like that, do you? I don't want to upset you so I'll stop for now."
  * His interest in you will become less superficial. He won't just worship your talent - his focus will shift to your personality, your looks, your dreams etc. He'll learn to love you for who you are, not what you represent.
  * Sometimes he'll lean against you or rest his head on your shoulder (his fluffy hair will tickle your nose). 
  * He'll keep his dementia and his lymphoma a secret. He'd rather not sully your relationship with something so despair-inducing.
  * Nagito is frightened. He's frightened every day of his life, so much so that he no longer shows it. His luck is fickle; he's rich but he has no parents, he's alive but he’s plagued by illness. He doesn't care about his own safety - all he cares about now is you. He can't bear the thought of losing you to his own “talent”.



**Soda Kazuichi**

  * Obvious.
  * Kazuichi is a typical lad. He has charm but he's also shallow and a bit of a pervert so prepare yourself.
  * He'll sneak a peek at your body whenever he can. He really appreciates your bone structure. Your hips, your collarbones, your cheekbones... 
  * He'll try to relate to you in small ways. If you say you like a particular food, he'll say he likes it too (regardless of whether or not he's actually tried it) e.g. "Oh you like quinoa, Miss (y/n)? No way - I love that stuff! Man, we have so much in common, huh?"
  * He'll follow you around like a lovesick puppy. When he's proud of something, whether it be a new contraption or a test score, he'll look in your direction for approval. 
  * A fierce rivalry will develop between Kazuichi and whoever else is interested in you. He'll take on anyone in Hope's Peak to win your heart. He won't pick a physical fight; he'll resort to childish name-calling.
  * He'll fix your broken appliances free of charge.
  * This boy suffers from motion sickness. Oh the irony. Moving vehicles make him dizzy. Tell him to close his eyes and keep still and, if possible, let him lay down with his head on your lap. You're the best remedy for his nausea.
  * He's a mechanic; expect him to be caked in sweat and grease (he'll hug you if you say you don't mind the smell).
  * Kazuichi doesn't really know what love is. He's obsessed with the idea of having a hot girlfriend but he rarely bothers to get to know his crushes. He'll freak out when he starts to bond with you properly because he isn't used to feeling anything authentic (and he'll be _completely_ thrown for a loop if you reciprocate).
  * Finally, the number-one telltale sign he's attracted to you is that he'll no longer fawn over Sonia. He'll transfer that infatuation to you and everyone in the class will roll their eyes.



**Tanaka Gundham**

  * Flustered.
  * At first he'll see you as a threat because you hold sway over him (he'll chalk it up to you being a succubus).
  * Respect his eccentricities and he'll slowly come to accept you as an ally. He's bound by his own set of laws and rituals - ask him to teach you and he'll take great pleasure in doing so.
  * Gundham is often excluded from social activities for being "too weird". He'll be grateful if you invite him to things.
  * He'll trust you to assist him in the keeping of his pets, as well as in the updating of his website. This is a huge honour because he's very choosy when it comes to helpers.
  * Breeding animals requires Gundham to be fastidious. He'll take care of you in subtle ways; he'll make sure you're eating lunch, take notes for you in class, and tell you not to walk in the rain without an umbrella...
  * Point out his niceness and he'll be left red-faced and stammering e.g. "W-well of course I'm concerned for your wellbeing, (y/n)! It is the responsibility of I, Gundham Tanaka, to shelter you until you realise the true extent of your arcane powers!"
  * Say something sweet and you'll have the "Supreme Overlord of Ice" wrapped around your finger. He'll blush and pull his scarf up over his nose, and he'll mutter something about being "bewitched".
  * Physical contact isn't Gundham's forte. He dislikes being touched but, once he accidentally brushes your hand, you'll become an exception to this rule. He'll claim that you two "share the same astral plane" and that you're "immune to the poison coursing through his veins”. In reality he just loves the way your skin feels against his own.
  * He'll give you grand titles e.g. "Dark Empress", "Siren", "Goddess of the Netherworld".
  * The Four Dark Devas of Destruction will see you as their master's potential mate (and Gundham will be too embarrassed to translate that for you). 



**Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko**

  * Pissed.
  * He's mad because he has no clue what to do. He's never had a proper crush before.
  * He'll go to Peko for advice and she'll offer to straight-up ask you if you reciprocate his feelings. Fuyuhiko will flush red and tell her not to do that. Getting your friend to ask someone out on your behalf? That's way too cowardly - he's a Kuzuryu, damn it!
  * Fuyuhiko doesn't look like your stereotypical gangster - he's short and baby-faced. He'll subconsciously fix his posture in your presence so that he appears taller, and he'll clench his jaw to seem more commanding.
  * He'll be standoffish when you speak to him but he won't refuse your company (inside he's nervous; just being around you makes his palms sweaty). 
  * You’ll get him thinking. His parents have a tumultuous relationship and they argue a lot despite claiming to love each other. No matter how hard he tries, he can't even picture himself yelling at you, much less fighting with you...
  * He'll secretly want you to cook something sweet for him, preferably fried dough cookies.
  * He'll be very embarrassed if you find out he's lactose intolerant. The symptoms aren't exactly...attractive. Stay by his side when he's having stomach cramps - he'll grumble and swat you away but this is just an act. He'll soon turn to putty in your hands.
  * His sister, Natsumi, will be uncharacteristically kind to you.
  * Fuyuhiko is part of the Yakuza so you'll automatically gain his protection. His line of work isn't safe and he doesn't want you to get injured in the crossfire. He won't let you walk home alone, especially if it's dark out, and he'll give you his phone number e.g. "Take it, dumbass. Last thing I need is for you to get caught up in this shit... H-hey, quit smilin' at me like that!"
  * Fuyuhiko's goal is to become strong enough to lead his family. It's the little things you do that help ease the pressure; cheering him up when he's feeling low, discussing his future tattoos, checking his food for dairy ingredients... He considers you a pillar of support.



**Nidai Nekomaru**

  * Brave.
  * This dude isn't fazed by much. He'll tackle a crush with unbridled enthusiasm!
  * Nekomaru doesn’t tolerate laziness so you’ll have to get used to his boundless energy. First he’ll study your form and, once he knows your body, he’ll come up with a training regime for you.
  * He won’t police your diet but he’ll try to keep you fit and healthy, and he’ll answer your questions about where to get certain minerals/vitamins.  
  * Support. He'll be rooting for you no matter what. He won't choose your path for you; you pick the destination and he'll help you reach it.
  * Nekomaru is self-sacrificing. If someone wants to get to you, they’ll have to go through him (which isn’t easy - the man is a wall of muscle). He’ll probably get hurt but he'll ruffle your hair and brush off your concerns with a cheerful laugh.
  * He has a habit of shouting inappropriate things in public. He’ll loudly talk about your bowel movements in front of other people! If you’re embarrassed by this, let him know ASAP. He’ll be taken aback but he’ll try to tone it down nonetheless e.g. “My bad, (y/n), but taking a shit is normal, right? …Well if you don’t want me saying anything then fine. I’ll keep that promise or my name isn’t NEKOMARU NIDAI!”
  * You'll be getting massages. A lot of massages.
  * He likes to fight but don't fuss over him. He knows what he's doing. However if _you_ get in a fight and he deems you out-matched, he’ll swoop in immediately.
  * Attend his matches. He won't be playing himself but his teams will be - football, rugby, tennis... Having you there really warms his heart. Together you celebrate his teams' victories; his favourite thing to do is lift you up and spin you around. For him it’s like twirling a bag of feathers.
  * For all his boastfulness and vigour, he can be surprisingly tactful. He knows a person’s private life can affect their performance and, if you’re struggling with something, he’ll hear you out. He's no stranger to hardship; he spent most of his childhood in hospital. He’s a good shoulder to cry on. 



**Hanamura Teruteru**

  * Flirtatious.
  * Oh you thought he was flirty _before_ you came on the scene? That wasn't even his final form!
  * He’ll ogle your chest, your arse, your thighs… He’s shameless! He'll make his intentions known from the moment he’s first introduced to you e.g. "Oh my, it seems I've found myself a tall drink of water! Feel free to drop by the kitchen anytime, madam - my exquisite delicacies will have your tastebuds writhing!"
  * Teruteru’s lecherous behaviour will change slightly. Normally he’ll make passes at anyone but, once he realises he has feelings for you, he'll give you more attention to get the point across.
  * You'll be the guinea pig for his new dishes. It doesn’t matter what it is - he’ll come to you first. Teruteru values your opinion.
  * He'll refuse to let you eat “shitty” takeaway food. Pot noodles? Cold pizza? No lady of his is going to suffer through that! He’ll whip something up for you whenever he can.
  * He'll show you how to cook a few things. He's a pretty good teacher.
  * Support his dreams. He wants to save the Hanamura Diner and open his own urban restaurants in Azabu and Aoyama. Show him that you have faith in him.
  * He's ashamed of his rural origins. He doesn't want you to find out he hails from the countryside; he's worried you'll think less of him. Cracks will appear in his facade (his heavy accent will come through). Let him know that it's okay for him to drop his guard around you.
  * He's a mama's boy so of course he'll introduce you to his family (he _did_ promise his mother he'd return home with his future wife).
  * Teruteru's original motive for cooking was to make his loved ones smile. Nothing brings people together like good food. Sometimes he loses sight of this in his pursuit of fame and fortune but, when he sees your face, he’s reminded of what truly matters.  



**Ultimate Imposter**

  * Doubtful.
  * It will take a while for this boy to psych himself up enough to even _talk_ to you, much less drop hints.
  * Love should be based on truth and the Imposter’s talent is to deceive. He feels bad about lying to you. 
  * No matter who he’s impersonating, he’s still a caring individual. You can expect him to treat you in an ordinary way - no over-the-top flirting, no lewd gestures - just genuine niceness. He’ll greet you every morning and ask you how your day was etc.
  * He’ll check up on you if you’ve been absent from classes. If you’re sick then he’ll rope Mikan into nursing you back to health e.g. "Have you been pushing yourself too hard again, (y/n)? Have you been getting enough nutrition? You need to eat to keep your strength up..." 
  * Fancy grabbing a burger at the end of the day but don’t want to eat alone? He’s your man. He’ll let you take some of his fries if you’re feeling extra hungry. Short of cash? He’ll help you out with that too.
  * He will place your needs above his own. He’s like a chubby forcefield.
  * He’ll show you his true “identity” at some point. He isn’t very self-confident so at first he won’t feel comfortable being himself around you. Imagine a turtle without its shell.
  * He’s lonely. He has no family, no ties… He doesn’t think he has a future. Having you around makes him want to lead a normal life even more than he already does.
  * His main disguise is Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. The real Byakuya has money, status, the whole shebang. The Imposter can’t help feeling inadequate - surely you’d prefer the real Togami? Is there any point in confessing to you at all? Tell him that you want  _him,_ not some stuck-up rich boy.
  * The Imposter’s world is forever changing; the only things that remain static are food…and you. He gets the same feeling from being around you as anyone else would from being at home. It’s a sense of familiarity. 



***Bonus* Kamukura Izuru**

  * Curious.
  * Izuru isn’t exactly cordial. It’s extremely difficult to tell what he’s thinking because his default countenance is so cold. 
  * He finds most people “boring” but you’ll pique his interest. At first he won’t interact with you; rather, he’ll observe you from a distance. You must be special because you’ve managed to hold his attention for more than five seconds. 
  * He’s analytical but not very considerate. He’ll bluntly point out your flaws and he won’t understand (or like it) if you get upset. You’ll have to teach him to balance honesty and respect. 
  * Izuru doesn’t do jokes or pranks. He won’t laugh at anything but he’ll be fascinated by your giggling. Eventually you'll get a sound of amusement out of him - a cross between a sigh and a grunt. 
  * Izuru doesn’t care for slushy romance. There won’t be any PDA. 
  * This man is superhuman. He’s physically and mentally strong so you’re 100% safe with him. You can walk closely alongside him. He’ll notice but he won’t react - he’ll just let you huddle up next to him. 
  * Izuru is gifted in creative subjects but he lacks passion. You’ll notice that the more time he spends with you, the more emotion he’ll put into things like playing the piano.
  * Izuru’s long hair is prone to tangles. Oddly enough, he really likes it when you brush his hair - when he wants you to do it, he’ll just hand you the comb e.g. “My hair is knotted. Take care of it for me. I find it strange how something so objectively boring can be so...therapeutic.” 
  * He doesn’t feel threatened when other men flirt with you. He stares them down until they flee. You’re his and that’s the end of it.
  * He has no likes or dislikes. The good news is he won’t mind what the two of you do when you’re together - the bad news is he doesn’t mind because he doesn’t give a shit. Amusement parks, museums, aquariums… Take him everywhere. Eventually you’ll see his mask slip (because _you’re_ with him, not because of the activities).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be "DR1 (guys): When They Like You..."


	3. DR1 (guys): When They Like You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu what's this? An update?

**Naegi  Makoto**

  * Kind.
  * He’s trying his best. He's not totally confident when it comes to girls. 
  * His cheeks will turn rosy whenever you hang out with him and any close proximity will have him squirming. 
  * Ever the optimist, Naegi will always be around to cheer you up when you're feeling crappy. He’s empathetic; seeing you sad makes him sad and that’s a no-no. Oh god, what if you start crying? Then he’ll start crying and you’ll both be crying and oh no!
  * He’s the sweetest and most supportive of the boys, though this can sometimes be mistaken for weakness. He’ll have private heart-to-hearts with you, and he’ll offer to walk you home after a long day and help you with your homework. If you’re looking for a wholesome relationship, Naegi is the one for you.  
  * It’s unlikely that he’ll make the first move because he’s passive. You’ll have to be the one to ask him out.
  * He’s very forgiving. He won’t snap at you or hold a grudge, and he’ll always see the best in you e.g. “Hey, (y/n)? You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. So what if you made a mistake? Everyone makes mistakes. Just…don’t lose hope, okay? When I look at you, I see a girl who can accomplish anything she puts her mind to.”
  * His sister, Komaru, will tease him a lot when you come to visit. When you’re not around, he’ll ask Komaru for dating advice and the two of them will come up with little plans to get you to notice Naegi’s feelings.
  * This guy doesn’t like conflict. He’ll defend your name but he isn’t the type to beat someone up for looking at you the wrong way, nor will he fight anyone for flirting with you. Instead he’ll try to talk things out.
  * Naegi loves curry. He’ll show you his favourite diners and he’ll recommend you some dishes. Of course he’ll offer to pay for you but, if you want to go Dutch, he’ll respect that too. Really he just wants you to have fun.
  * You’ll have to stop some of the other students from pushing him around and taking advantage of how lovely he is. He’ll be elated if you stand up for him. Protect this man. Give him cuddles.



**Togami Byakuya**

  * Arrogant.
  * You won't know he likes you. Only he will know he likes you.
  * Byakuya isn’t emotional; for the most part, he’ll treat you the same as everyone else. He’ll call you a “plebeian” and an “imbecile” and, even if you’re hurt by his words, his pride won’t let him apologise to you.
  * These insults will lessen over time but it’s a slow process.
  * Byakuya enjoys solitude. He’ll be noticeably bothered if you try to hang out with him but, other than a harsh look and an awkward shift in his seat, he won’t do anything to stop you. The silence between the two of you is comfortable, not awkward.
  * He doesn’t know much about “commoner behaviour”. Things like going to the supermarket and ordering takeaway food are foreign to him. Nevertheless he’ll try to master these things in front of you because the great Byakuya Togami is a capable man, damn it. 
  * He’s used to being surrounded by selfish people. He’ll be confused if you’re nice to him without expecting anything in return. You do these things because you care about him? You’re a weird woman.
  * Byakuya has a softer side but you’ll rarely see it. He’ll take you to a 5 star restaurant once in a while and he'll engage in typical courtship behaviour because it’s how he was raised e.g. “(y/n), you keep looking at that man - the one selling roses. Do you want me to buy you one? Why? It’s hardly impressive and it’ll die soon enough… Fine. I’ll make an exception this time to keep you happy. Women are so easily entertained.”
  * Someone upsets you? He’ll drive them to financial ruin.
  * Toko will be very jealous. Don’t worry; if she takes even one step in your direction, Byakuya will have a few venomous words for her.
  * As heir to the Togami corporation, Byakuya is expected to have children with a selection of hand-picked women. Having a single wife is unheard of but Byakuya has the power to change this tradition. He isn’t as immune to love as he thinks he is.



**Owada Mondo**

  * Nervous.
  * Mondo is rough around the edges. He can handle a fight and he can cuss like a sailor, but asking you on a date? He's about as useful as a chocolate teapot.
  * He'll yell at you. This isn't because he's angry; he's just jittery and doesn't know how to conduct himself, which leads to him shouting every other word. He'll ask Leon to coach him; he needs to learn to lower his volume (he doesn't want to chase you off).
  * He'll be very protective of you - anyone tries to hurt you and they'll lose their two front teeth. Mondo believes that women are physically weaker than men, but he'll help you work-out if you ask him to.
  * No matter how foul his mood, Mondo will _never_ raise his hand against you. His mother taught him to respect girls. In fact, you're the only one who can placate him when he's about to attack someone; softly touch his elbow and he'll lose his pugnacious stance e.g. "You're lucky (y/n) is here - if she weren't, I'd smoke your fuckin' ass!"
  * You'll meet The Crazy Diamonds. They'll act as Mondo's wingmen and big their leader up in front of you (and there will be some good-natured teasing too, much to Mondo’s embarrassment).
  * Mondo is territorial. No other boy in Hope's Peak will call dibs on you because they'll all be scared of hearing Mondo crack his knuckles. 
  * He'll offer you a ride on the back of his motorcycle. Put your arms around his waist and rest your cheek against his back. He'll be driving through the city with red cheeks and a huge grin on his face.
  * He wants to be a carpenter some day so he'll make you things (or least try to). Expect crudely-carved wooden charms and bird boxes because "chicks dig that shit".
  * Do you like dogs? If Mondo sees you playing with a puppy, he'll melt. Double the cuteness! Amazing! 
  * Mondo has his demons. The death of his brother weighs on his mind and he'll always feel guilty. Sometimes he needs you with him to stop him from imploding and blaming himself. He wishes Daiya could've met you...



**Ishimaru Taka**

  * Agitated.
  * He'll see you as a distraction. Taka is a diligent worker and he spends most of his time studying - he can't afford to swoon every time you walk by his desk! 
  * His social skills are...mediocre. He doesn't know how to talk to you so he'll sit away from you and wring his hands (until Mondo pushes him in your direction with a thumbs-up and a "go get 'em, bro").
  * Taka sees recreational activities as a waste of time so he'll be torn if you invite him to do something fun. Give him puppy eyes and he'll inevitably go along with it e.g. "(y/n), videogames aren't welcome in a school environment! ...B-but I've finished my essay so I suppose I can play one round…”
  * He has a tendency to push his views onto other people. This means he can be overbearing and bossy - he thinks he knows what's best for you. Compromise is key.
  * He'll grow very attached to you very fast. If anything bad happens to you or he loses you, he'll simply shut down. He’s definitely a worrier so make sure you answer your text messages. 
  * Need help studying? Taka is on deck! He'll tutor you as best he can - with him as your teacher, you’re guaranteed to get straight As. Give him a hug as thanks; he'll freeze up but inside he'll be celebrating.
  * Taka's love for you rivals his love of rules. He won't reprimand you if he sees you running in the halls (but don't try to take advantage of his leniency).
  * He'll talk about you to Mondo. A lot. 
  * He doesn't know much about love so he'll read up on it. He sees his crush on you as a test and all tests require revision. You might catch him reading a romance novel with a confused frown on his face. 
  * Lastly, he'll make a conscious effort to be quieter and less intense around you. He wants you to see him as boyfriend material. As for your part...just make sure he doesn't overwork himself. 



** Kuwata Leon **

  * Eager.
  * What kind of guy are you interested in? If you say you like actors, he'll be an actor. If you say you like racers, he'll be an F1 driver. Oh you like musicians? Well then he's got this one in the bag!
  * He’ll gush about how “hot” you are to anyone who’ll listen. As soon as he hears you approaching, he’ll lean against the wall and act cool, and maybe run a hand through his hair e.g. “Yo, (y/n), you’re looking pretty fine today. We should totally catch up later, y’know? I can sing my latest hit for you, if you’re interested.”
  * He’s a player. You’ll see him with a new girl every week (an attempt to make you jealous perhaps?) but none of them have a permanent place in his heart. That spot is reserved for you (when he finally summons enough courage to ask you out).
  * Leon is torn. He wants to be a musician and he claims he hates baseball, and yet he misses the sport when he goes cold turkey. He flip-flops a lot and it’s a challenge to keep up with him, but he’ll love it if you’re supportive. Don’t try to control him - just go with the flow. 
  * He hates humid weather. Too much sun means too much sweat, and that’s gross. You two will be buying plenty of lollies and ice-cream during the summer. Bring tissues because he’ll probably end up with vanilla on his nose.
  * Leon takes naps when he’s feeling down. You don’t have to sleep next to him but you’re welcome to curl up at his side. He likes having you there.
  * He’ll play casual baseball with you now and then. It’s hard for him to understand that not everyone has natural talent, and he may get frustrated, but he won’t give up until you’re able to hit the ball a fair distance.
  * Attend his games. He’ll get you a front row seat and there will be a lot of showboating. I mean, this _is_ Leon we’re talking about.
  * Leon is a good lad deep down. He’s willing to change himself to win your heart; he’ll try his hardest to “become” your type. You mustn’t let him lose himself. Love the _real_ Leon. 



**Hagakure Yasuhiro**

  * Cocky.
  * This dork sees himself as a love guru. He's got this all under control (or so he thinks).
  * He isn't the brightest bulb in the box but he'll try really hard to prove himself to you by using long words and trying to be smart. His attempts will nearly always fall flat but hey, it’s the thought that counts.
  * He'll try to improve his hygiene. He'll work showers into his schedule, trim his beard, and wash his hair more often (it will still be an absolute mess though). You might even catch a whiff of cheap cologne. 
  * This guy is constantly in debt. He's broke but he'll still buy you small things now and then. Candy, a bus fare, new pens... He does it to show off - in reality he's just spending money he doesn't have. Please stop him. 
  * He can blather on about aliens and conspiracy theories for hours - he’ll be super stoked if you show interest. Grab some popcorn; you’re going to be watching plenty of documentaries and movies. 
  * He can be selfish sometimes. He's not the kind of guy to open doors for you or offer you the last slice of pizza. He's more likely to accidentally hit you with the door and steal the pizza ( _and_ the garlic bread).
  * He'll lower the prices of his readings for you. They'll be slightly less expensive. Even if you refuse, he'll still give you a freebie because he has a crush on you.
  * Yasuhiro may be the Ultimate Clairvoyant but he only has a 30% success rate. He’ll try to predict his own future regarding you. Do you like him? Should he ask you on a date? Will the two of you ever end up together? 
  * You’ll be introduced to his mother. Hiroko loves her son and she’ll take you under her wing as well.
  * Despite his many flaws, Yasuhiro can be so much fun to hang out with. He's a pro when it comes to goofing off so, if you need stress relief, give him a call. Expect many innocent naps together on the sofa e.g. “Hey, (y/n), I think I’ve finally figured out what your problem is; you worry too much. Take it easy, yeah? Now let’s catch some Z’s - I’m beat.”



**Fujisaki Chihiro**

  * Insecure.
  * Chihiro is super shy and secretive - a crush on you would turn his world upside-down.
  * To escape bullying, Chihiro dresses as a girl. This makes dating very difficult; he’s smart enough to know that he can’t be with you unless he reveals his true gender. It will take a lot of time and trust building for him to even consider telling you and, when he finally does, he may very well cry.
  * Chihiro doesn’t like large crowds and he isn’t confident with public speaking. He’ll reach for your hand in times like these.
  * This boy enjoys baking so you can expect him to make little things for you, like cookies and cupcakes. He’s cute when he’s cooking and he’ll blush if you tell him e.g. “R-really? You think I’m cute? I don’t see it myself but…thank you so much, (y/n). I…I think you’re cute too - I mean, d-does this look like too much sugar to you?”
  * Unsurprisingly, Chihiro spends a lot of time in front of computer screens. Sometimes he stays up late, quietly tapping away at his keyboard. If he notices you’ve fallen asleep next to him, he’ll cover you with a blanket and make sure you’re warm.
  * He’ll apologise a lot, even more so than usual. Hell, he’ll apologise for apologising. He doesn’t want to upset you or make you mad.
  * He’ll love it if you like rabbits and hamsters. Anything small and fluffy. You can bet the two of you will be wandering into many pet shops to fawn over random critters.
  * He's feminine. If you start hanging out with men who are traditionally masculine, like Mondo and Leon, Chihiro will panic. Is he not good enough for you? Is he not muscular enough? 
  * Alter Ego plays a big role in your (unofficial) relationship. When Chihiro is too nervous to speak to you, he’ll get Alter Ego to deliver the message for him, whatever it may be. Alter Ego is a safety net.
  * Chihiro may not see it himself but he’s actually very resilient. He wants to live as a male, to face his own insecurities, and to become strong enough to protect his loved ones, including you. Sometimes he needs to be reminded of how brave he really is. 



**Yamada Hifumi**

  * Inappropriate.
  * Let’s face it, Hifumi isn’t much of a gentleman. The only women he has any experience with are those of the 2D variety.
  * This dude can get you into any convention for free. He has his own booth and he's held in high regard by the community, so it's only natural that you get special perks.
  * He'll draw you. Hifumi is a skilled mangaka and you'll find little sketches of yourself all over the place. Some of them might be a bit risqué but he'll respect you enough not to doodle anything NSFW. It’s mainly pictures of you doing ordinary things like gardening, eating, or reading.
  * Anime, anime, anime. Hifumi will sit and watch just about any series with you, and he'll take note of the fandoms you like. Occasionally he'll pick up a figurine of one of your favourite characters because it "made him think of you".
  * Do you cosplay? Hifumi is fantastic when it comes to making costumes. He’ll be delighted to help you out e.g. “So, Miss (y/n), you’ve come to me for help? You have good taste! With my superb talent, you’ll be the belle of the ball! Think of it as levelling up; +10 beauty! Well, that is, you're already quite beautiful for a 3D girl, mehehehe…”
  * He’ll faint if you cosplay Princess Piggles.
  * He'll come to you for opinions on his work. Does the latest chapter move too fast? Is the character development consistent? What do you think of the story? Together the two of you are a fountain of creativity. Hifumi will even tell you bedtime stories if you ask it of him. 
  * He'll always offer you the last can of Diet Coke. 
  * Hifumi may be perverted but he isn't a monster. He'll be outraged if someone makes you feel self-conscious, even more so if they try to touch you without your consent. Unfortunately he’ll probably take justice into his own hands and do something stupid.  
  * One of his hobbies is karaoke. Sing a few anime themes with him. It’s alright if you mess up or if you’re a little off-key; he won’t judge you. He’ll just be ecstatic that you agreed to take part in the first place.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this collection was going to have some sort of structure...but I'm going to do away with that completely and write whatever I want haha!  
> I have so much inspiration for DRV3 at the moment so the next few chapters will probably be those characters. 
> 
> One day I'll start taking suggestions.


	4. DRV3 (guys): Confessions

**Saihara Shuichi**

  * Oh god, he's having a meltdown! Code red!
  * He wants to ask you out, he really does, but he's terrified. He'll analyse every possible outcome. What if you reject him? What if he ruins your friendship by making things awkward? What if he comes across as too needy?
  * He'll keep trying to confess to you in person but he'll chicken out every time. He can't help it. All he can do is stutter and change the subject.
  * This whole situation puts Shuichi under a lot of pressure. He's full of self-doubt but he doesn't want to miss his chance. The longer he leaves it, the more likely it is that you'll find someone else - he'll be heartbroken if that happens!
  * Eventually he'll settle for writing you a note instead. It's a more eloquent way of expressing his feelings (and it's less daunting).
  * Shuichi will spend hours scribbling away at his desk and his wastepaper basket will quickly fill up. He'll constantly check his grammar. His classmates will offer him advice but he'll ignore most of it - no, Kokichi, he isn't going to use a pickup line, and no, Miu, he isn't going to ask for a blowjob.
  * He'll probably hide the letter in your bag or your locker, somewhere you're guaranteed to find it. He won't stick around to watch you open it - he's far too skittish for that.
  * Shuichi is a somewhat passive man. He’ll wait for you to contact him after he makes the first move. He'll see it as being "your turn" to act.
  * If you say yes; he'll be happy but he'll also be in a state of disbelief. You want him? ... _Really?_ You're not joking, are you?
  * If you say no; he'll lose a lot of self-confidence (and he might cry a bit). Let him down gently.
  * "Dear, (y/n), I tried to tell you this in person but I just wasn't brave enough. In all honesty, writing those words makes me feel a little ashamed. I have strong feelings for you, (y/n). I have done for a while now, and I understand if you don't feel the same way but if you do... I'd very much like to take you out sometime. Please call me. Love, Shuichi."



**Momota Kaito**

  * Confessing? No problem! Easy as pie for the Luminary of the Stars! 
  * It will take a while for him to be absolutely sure he wants a relationship. This is because he doesn't want anything to interfere with his journey to space (and leaving you behind on Earth would be very painful).
  * He isn't nervous as such - he just doesn't know how to word things. He isn't exactly Romeo.
  * He'll become restless and less talkative. He'll spend a lot of time thinking, even when he's doing his daily sit-ups.
  * Once he has a game plan, he'll try to get you alone. As exuberant as he is, he'll want to confess to you in private because it's a delicate subject (and he doesn't want anyone to interrupt, namely Kokichi).
  * He'll casually ask if you're free to hang out one day at the weekend. Should you ask if Shuichi and Maki will be tagging along, Kaito will pause and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck before replying that no, it'll be just the two of you.
  * He'll probably take you to a park late at night. Somewhere the stars are visible.
  * He won't start a workout. He'll settle for laying on the grass with you and making conversation, and pointing out various constellations. Eventually he'll broach the subject of crushes and then, when the time is right, he’ll reveal that he likes you.
  * If you say yes; he'll be ecstatic. He'll probably perform a fist pump right then and there.
  * If you say no; he'll shrug and say it was worth a shot. He'll be disappointed but he'll still want to be your friend.
  * "So hey, (y/n)... I've been thinking, about the solar system... The sun is at the centre and the other planets orbit it, yeah? Well this is gonna sound cheesy but...you're my sun. Your smile can light up a room and you're always cheering me on... I was wondering if you'd like to, I dunno, catch a movie sometime?"



**Oma Kokichi**

  * To confess or not to confess, that is the question.
  * Kokichi is a trickster and he has a habit of lying, not just to his classmates, but also to himself. He’ll only act on his crush when he feels threatened e.g. when you start hanging out with Rantaro a little too often.
  * He’ll summon D.I.C.E. None of Kokichi’s subordinates are matchmakers; their ideas will be cliché (and silly). You’ll find gifts addressed to you left in weird places - fake flowers on your doorstep, chocolates in your bag, a balloon dog in your shower etc.
  * It will be pretty obvious he’s responsible because he’ll always comment on whatever new present you’re holding.
  * When it comes to actually confessing, Kokichi will dance around a lot. He’ll drop hints and make jokes and tease you. He does this to psych himself up.
  * This boy isn’t bothered about privacy. He’s the Ultimate Supreme Leader; he’s used to being in the spotlight and, even if you reject him, he can claim it was all just a prank.
  * He’ll ask you out over lunch, regardless of how many other people are present. He’ll word it in a very roundabout way - he might claim he owns his own restaurant and that the two of you should eat there, or he’ll say he owns an amusement park and that he wants to ride the Ferris wheel with you.
  * He’ll definitely say he’s actually a millionaire and that you’re lucky he’s asking you to be his arm candy. 
  * If you say yes; he’ll get a major ego boost. Well _of course_ you’d say yes to someone as amazing as him! He wants to take you out _right now._
  * If you say no; it was a lie. Love? What’s that? He doesn’t love you. He never did. Don’t be so stupid.
  * "Hey, hey, (y/n)! I've just realised something. You totally owe me. Think about it; my organisation could take you out sooo easily. The only reason you're still alive is because of me. I _could_ just seize all of your assets but I'm much nicer than that - so I've thought of another way for you pay off your debt! You can date me. I'm practically a celebrity in the world of crime so I'll treat you like a Queen."



**Amami Rantaro**

  * This guy has a pretty normal approach.
  * He’s a family man; finding a girlfriend is on his to-do list and you’re the one he wants. He thinks you’re an angel.
  * Unfortunately Rantaro spends most of his time travelling overseas, so the first step is for him to actually find _time_ to confess to you. You’ll receive your daily phone call from him and he’ll say he has something important to tell you when he returns from his latest excursion.
  * If you beg for him to tell you over the phone, he’ll just chuckle and playfully remind you that all good things come to those who wait.
  * When he finally does come home, he’ll be very affectionate towards you. He’ll greet you with a quick kiss to the temple and ask how you’ve been, and he’ll listen attentively.
  * He’ll also bring you back another gift - something a little more significant this time, like jewellery or perfume. 
  * Rantaro won’t come up with a grandiose scheme. He’ll either take you to a local diner or the two of you will order takeout and catch up. Making sure you’re comfortable is more important than trying to woo you.
  * He’ll casually ask you out. No pressure here. He just wants to know if you feel the same way he does. Would you be okay with a semi-LDR? Or would you prefer to accompany him? You don’t have to answer immediately.
  * If you say yes; well then, when are you next free? He'll take you on a date.
  * If you say no; Rantaro won't hold it against you. This guy is chill as can be and if you want to keep things platonic, he’ll abide by that rule.
  * “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, (y/n). I guess you’re expecting a bombshell, huh? It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s just that, well…I like you a lot, (y/n). I’ve had time to think about it and…I want to take things further with you, if you’re cool with that. I can’t stop travelling; the world is endless and I’ve yet to fulfil my purpose - I’ll circle the globe for as long as my body will allow it, but…I’d like you to come with me, even if it’s only now and then.”



**K1-B0**

  * This is a new hurdle.
  * Kiibo doesn’t commonly use words like “dating” and “crushes”. Instead he’ll say he wishes to form a “romantic pair bond” with you.
  * He’ll become overzealous, clingy even, and you’ll notice him tense up whenever other men are present. He’ll take a step back if you ask him to; he doesn’t want to smother you - he’s just fearful someone might steal you away at this crucial time.
  * He’ll spend a lot of time researching confessions of love in the media, from Shakespeare to modern-day sitcoms, as well as common activities couples do together.
  * As far as advice goes, he’ll make a beeline for Shuichi and avoid Kokichi and Miu at all costs. If the latter two find out about his feelings towards you, he’ll probably be relentlessly teased and given an inappropriate “upgrade”.
  * Kiibo will tell Professor Idabashi that he wishes to take the next step with you, and Idabashi will be supportive of his son. He’ll give Kiibo permission to bring you back to their place for some privacy and atmosphere.
  * Kiibo will admit that he’s never experienced this kind of intimacy before…but he wants his first time to be with you.
  * He’ll probably give a grand speech about how robots should be able to partner with humans. The two of you will be pioneers in the field of human-robot relations! He’ll even find a way to give you children! (You’ll have to tell him to slow down).
  * If you say yes; great! Time to plan the wedding! (Cool your jets, Kiibo).
  * If you say no; he’ll ask why. Did he do something wrong? Did he not follow the correct procedure? Can he try again?
  * “It’s true, I am a robot, and I am justly proud of that, but there are many things I haven’t experienced yet, like love and lust and longing… Recently I’ve become aware of something, (y/n) - the way I feel towards you, it’s…it’s so warm. I’m nervous but I don’t want these feelings to go away. (Y/n), will you, a human, be my life partner?”



****Shinguji Korekiyo** **

  * Ah young love. A sublime virtue, the pinnacle of humanity's beauty...
  * This man believes love should be reflected upon inwardly and not discussed with others.
  * That said, once he's sure of his decision (and you’ve earned Sister’s approval), he'll waste no time in making his feelings known. He isn't shy.
  * Unlike some of the other boys, Kiyo won't be asking anyone for advice. He doesn't need it; he's a true romantic at heart, and he's capable of being highly sentimental. He will, however, warn everyone not to interrupt the two of you.
  * He'll treat you to some Tienchi Flower tea in his lab and you'll receive a very special lecture.
  * Being an anthropologist, Kiyo is well-versed when it comes to folklore. He'll sit beside you and tell you the Chinese story of "The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl", a tale of two celestial lovers who may only meet on the 7th day of the 7th month. Each year, it is said a group of magpies will form a bridge with their wings so that the couple can be reunited, and the event is celebrated with a festival named Tanabata.
  * The conversation will stay on the topic of love. Kiyo will want to hear your thoughts. Did the tale move you? Do you think such devotion is attainable? What is your stance on relationships?
  * His actual confession will come out of the blue. He'll make the request so naturally, without a hint of nervousness.
  * If you say yes; he'll be very pleased. He'll smile widely beneath his mask - you'll see the corners of his eyes crinkle.
  * If you say no; he'll be noticeably hurt but he'll begrudgingly respect your answer. He’ll be quieter than usual after that.
  * "If it rains on Tanabata, it's said that the magpies cannot form their bridge, and the two sweethearts will have to wait another year to meet. Love is so very powerful, (y/n), and I'm afraid that unlike the characters in this tale, I am impatient. I can't keep my desires a secret any longer; I wish to experience this side of humanity with you, if you'll have me."



**Gokuhara Gonta**

  * Poor Gonta. He's the purest of the lot and it shows. 
  * He was raised in a forest so he’ll see you in simple terms; a desirable “mate”.
  * Kaede will introduce him to the concept of dating. Gonta will find it confusing but, if it’s the path of a true gentleman, then he’ll vow to try his best.
  * He doesn’t really know how to express himself verbally or if you’d even be interested in someone like him. He’ll receive a lot of encouragement from his classmates. Everyone will root for him. Wholesome.
  * The two of you will be given wide berth so that Gonta has many opportunities to tell you how he feels. He’ll take you to his lab or somewhere outdoors; he finds the presence of bugs comforting and what better way to ask a girl out than surrounded by wiggling larvae? 
  * He’ll blush a lot. Be prepared for many gentlemanly tropes - he’ll ask to hold your hand and he’ll clumsily press a kiss to your knuckles, and he’ll offer you his jacket even if you aren’t cold. He’ll treat you as if you’re made of glass.
  * He’ll also give you a bouquet; tulips or carnations. Giving flowers to pretty girls is gentlemanly, right?
  * He’ll try to explain that he’s never felt so strongly for anyone before. He’ll have some difficulty getting the point across - he might mess up his words or get the timing wrong - but he’ll still be romantic in his own innocent way.
  * If you say yes; Gonta will be so happy - he can’t wait to tell everyone! You’ll be caught in a big hug and lifted into the air! 
  * If you say no; he’ll be upset and his shoulders will slump, but he’ll say he understands.  
  * "Um... (y/n)? G-Gonta wants to tell you something, something important…but it difficult because Gonta not very smart. Gonta really like (y/n), as more than just friend. Gonta understands if not but…will (y/n) be Gonta’s girlfriend? Gonta will treat (y/n) with respect! Like true gentleman! Gonta promises!”



**Hoshi Ryoma**

  * Well this certainly isn’t a situation Ryoma thought he’d be in…again. 
  * This brings back some painful memories for him. You’ll have to be patient; Ryoma isn’t easily convinced. 
  * Most of the others won’t notice anything. Only those who are very observant, like Shuichi and Korekiyo, will be aware of Ryoma’s subtle change in demeanour. Ryoma himself won’t mention his crush, or his plans, to anyone.
  * He’s not the type of guy to pull out all the stops, or any stops for that matter. No gifts, no sappiness, no special setting. 
  * For Ryoma, all that counts is sincerity and the willingness to try being in a relationship. No amount of sugar-coating will convince you to date him; you’re either down for it or you’re not. 
  * He secretly hopes you are. Maybe his efforts will be fruitless and maybe he’ll make himself look like a fool but, underneath all the cynicism, a small part of him is whispering “what if?”
  * What would it be like to hold your hand and kiss your cheek? Woah, slow down there, kiddo. He hasn’t even asked you yet; it’s better for him to expect nothing and be pleasantly surprised than to be hopeful and have his heart crushed. 
  * His confession will be blunt. After a run-of-the-mill game of tennis, the two of you will sit down to rest and drink some water, and then he’ll just say it as if it’s nothing.
  * If you say yes; there won’t be much of a reaction. He’ll give you a half-smile and a nod. Inside he’ll be touched.
  * If you say no; understandable, have a nice day. 
  * “Hmph, I didn’t see this coming, not after what happened last time. Oh well. Always expect the unexpected, I guess… Hey, (y/n), do you remember when I told you I had no reason to live? You said that might change. I didn’t believe you back then but now…I suppose you’ve won me over. I’m not going to force you to like me back but…yeah.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas for future DRV3 chapters. I wanna tackle jealousy, kissing, dating, marriage, pregnancy, hurt/comfort, arguments, funny moments, NSFW topics... Which should I write about next?


End file.
